


i need you beside me

by jamal



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7373524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamal/pseuds/jamal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seungcheol asks jihoon a question that's been haunting him for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i need you beside me

they were sitting in front of the tv, jihoon cross-legged and seungcheol’s head resting on his thighs, watching a random sitcom that happened to be airing at the time. 

 it was rare for them to have time for each other. seungcheol is constantly buried in assignments and projects from his physical therapy major. and jihoon is always in his studio, along with having a music composition major. 

 this atmosphere, the coziness of their position, the sounds coming from the tv, the air conditioner’s barely heard whirring, the perfect room temperature, was a favorite of seungcheol’s. he usually found himself drifting away to tucked away thoughts. 

thoughts that made his heart beat quicker, his breath labored, and his palms slightly sweaty, all in anticipation. 

 having had less and less moments like this, seungcheol was getting frustrated. not at his boyfriend, or even himself, but at life, for shocking them with independence and throwing so many responsibilities at them at once. it can’t be helped, no matter how much seungcheol wants to change that. 

 “jihoon?” seungcheol’s voice was uncharacteristically gentle, making said boy look down in concern. “do you…um…” 

 jihoon waited patiently for his boyfriend to gather his thoughts. whatever he wanted to say must be important, for the taller boy rarely ever stumbled in his speaking. 

 “do you maybe…perhaps, you know, want to…moveinwithme?” 

jihoon was shocked at first, of course he was, he didn’t expect this question at all. although, in hindsight, he shouldn’t have been surprised. seungcheol always went with whatever his heart told him to. he was passionate, determined, strong-willed and that’s what made jihoon fall for him. really, jihoon should be more surprised he hadn’t been asked this question sooner. 

  _should I mess with him for a little bit…_ the shorter boy thought. but, looking down at seungcheol, who was chewing his lips and intertwining their hands in nerves, he decided to have mercy on his boyfriend. 

 “i think that’d be really nice, seungcheol.” he smiled and watched as his boyfriend also broke out in a smile. 

 the older boy quickly sat up and engulfed his boyfriend in a smothering hug.


End file.
